The Light in the Dark Part II
by Aeris Leonheart
Summary: Takes place a month and a half after the end of Part I. Team 7 helps thier newfound friend save her village and new found love faces trials. KakaxOC Slight NaruxOC
1. Urgent Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Mayu Kigaro and the Hidden Light Village.

**A.N.: **I recommend reading _The Light in the Dark_ first. For those of you who read it already, thank you and I hope you enjoy Part II. This still takes place before the Chunin Exam.

**Chapter 1**

**Urgent Message**

Mayu Kigaro sat outside her tent, reading _Make-Out Violence_ for the third time while waiting for her boyfriend, Kakashi Hatake to show up for their daily sparing session. He was late…again. As much as she loved him, his lateness was the one thing about him that seriously annoyed her. The whole time they've been dating, she had been trying to cure him of that habit. But, every time she tried, he would just say, "Don't try to change me baby."

They have become quite a well-known couple in the Hidden Leaf Village. Mainly because they were seen together a lot. No one has ever seen them kiss, but they have been seen walking arm-in-arm and holding hands.

But with Mayu being from another village, not everyone approved of their relationship. But they didn't let that bring them down. Heck, Kakashi didn't even care that the Hokage frowned upon their relationship.

Despite that, they had some people rooting for them, like Kakashi's students, along with Kurenai and Asuma. Part of the reason for their support was because Mayu helped them get together. After Mayu's return to the Hidden Leaf Village, she got to know Kurenai and they became good friends. Mayu could see that Kurenai and Asuma were into each other, so she talked Kurenai into finally tell Asuma how she feels, and everything just clicked from there.

Mayu put down the book and looked up at the sky. Even after all this time, she couldn't believe the results of the journey she started over a year ago. She definitely didn't except to find love that was for sure. Part of the reason she choose to stop at the Hidden Leaf Village, because she had heard rumors about the Copy Ninja. She originally wanted to see how her skills matched up with his. She really didn't expect to fall in love with, or for him to fall for her.

Unfortunately falling in love made things a little complicated. She wanted to be with Kakashi, but she knew she would have to return to her village someday. She had scent a letter to her family to let them know she would return as soon as she defeated Kakashi. But so far, all of their matches ended in draws.

She hated to think about what she would do when that day comes, if it ever comes. But she had to admit that she missed her family and friends. She wondered how they were doing. Just then Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Yo.", he said in a casual tone.

"You're late…again." Mayu said in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, but I-"

"Let me guess," Mayu interrupted. "You got lost on the path of life again."

"Uh yeah." he responded.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you." she said as she made sure no one was around. Then she lowered his mask and kissed him. They always made sure no one was around before they kiss, so no one else would see Kakashi without his mask. Mayu never got what the deal with the mask was. But she respected his wishes, mainly because she didn't want any other woman going after him.

After kissing for a few minutes, Kakashi pulled away.

"Oh yeah." he said as he put his mask back on and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "This letter came for you." He then handed it to her. Mayu noticed that it had the word URGENT on it in red letters. Mayu quickly opened the letter and read it. Kakashi noticed the worried look on Mayu's face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It's from my village." she said. "They need me to come back."

**A.N.: **I'll try to make this story longer than the first. I'll update as soon as I have the time and more ideas.

**Inner Aeris: _Damn! I have writer's block! Wa Cha!_**

**Aeris Leonheart: **Ignore Inner Me.


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Tragic sigh --)

**Chapter 2**

**The Start of a New Adventure**

"Is there trouble in your village?" Kakashi asked Mayu.

"I'm not sure." said Mayu. "All it tells me is that Lady Tsuyu, the Kage of my village is requesting that I return. So I should probably go right away."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you sure you go?"

"Yeah, I happen to have some time off. Besides maybe if I and a few other ninja came we could probably help establish a peaceful relationship between our two villages."

"You know, that's a good idea. Besides you'll be a total wreck without me around." said Mayu.

"I would not!" protested Kakashi.

"Not according to Guy, your so-called eternal rival told me that while I was gone, you were a total mess."

_'I'm gonna kill him.'_ thought Kakashi. "You couldn't believe everything the eternal pain in the ass says."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mayu said as she laughed. _'Ooh, it looks like I hit a nerve.'_ She just loved to tease him.

"Well, anyway I'll go ask the Hokage for permission. You wait here. Don't go no where." Kakashi said to her right before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_'Didn't I just wait an hour for him?' _she though.

Kakashi managed to get permission to go to the Hidden Light Village as long as he took his team with him, because there was no other Jonin they could spare at the moment, didn't do anything to cause tension between the two villages, and to pull out if it's too dangerous for the genin. Afterwards Kakashi told Mayu the good news. Then he called up each of his students and told them to prepare to leave for a mission first thing in the morning.

The next morning, Mayu along with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited impatiently by the bridge for Kakashi to show up. Naruto was complaining as usual. Mayu was trying to keep Sakura from beating up Naruto, and Sasuke just leaned against the bridge, rolling his eyes at the behavior of his teammates. When Kakashi finally showed up Mayu, Naruto and Sakura shouted at him, "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry, but-"

"We don't have time to listen to your latest excuse!" Mayu interrupted Kakashi. "We have to go now or we'll miss the bus."

So they all ran as fast as they could to the bus station. It was a close call, but they made it on to the bus in time. Mayu and Kakashi sat together while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat in the seat behind. Sakura was sitting in between Sasuke and Naruto, while Naruto was grumpy that Sasuke got the window seat.

The first few hours on the bus were quiet. The genin were reading different magazines to keep themselves busy. Kakashi was reading _Make-Out Violence_, while Mayu was reading _Memoirs of a Geisha_. Unlike Kakashi, Mayu doesn't read the _Make-Out_ books in public. But Kakashi couldn't really concentrate on his book, because he knew that Mayu was mad at him.

Mayu couldn't concentrate on her book either. Kakashi's thoughts were right, she was mad at him. She couldn't believe he was late to something this important. She glanced in his direction. It looked like he was also glancing at her. Kakashi couldn't take the silence treatment anymore. He decided to apologize. "Sorry that I was late this morning. I actually meant to be on time this morning, but I overslept. You forgive me right."

Mayu and Kakashi's students stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

After hearing that apology and looking at the stitch on the mask he wore, remembering why it was that way, she found it hard to stay mad at him.

"All right, I forgive you." she said. Kakashi's eye curled up, which meant he was smiling. Mayu always thought that smile of his was so cute.

"Oh, I better prepare you for when we get to my village." said Mayu.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"Well, once we get to my village we'll be staying with my family." explained Mayu.

_'Ooh boy.'_ thought Kakashi starting to get a little nervous.

"Look I just have one tip for before we get there." said Mayu. "Just don't read your book in front of any my family, especially my sister, because she's pretty uptight. But other than that, just be yourself."

"Okay, thanks for the tip." Kakashi said. He was relied that he was able to hide his nervousness. He couldn't believe he was already going to meet her family.


	3. The Village Hidden in the Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own the Hidden Light Village and all of its citizens.

**Chapter 3**

**The Village Hidden in the Light**

After a 4 day bus trip, Mayu and Team 7 finally reached the Hidden Light Village. Those it wasn't exactly a smooth trip. Of course Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke fought a lot. But they began to behave themselves after Mayu turned to them and said, "Don't make me come back there." There were a couple of nights where they had to sleep in tents at bus stations. Mayu and Sakura had no problems with the tent they shared, but the boys' tent was cramped. The girls were kept awake from all the auguring and cursing coming from the boys' tent. Then during the day they were all annoyed by Naruto always asking, "Are we there yet?" Eventually at one point all three Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke screamed, "Are we there yet!" Then the bus stopped. "Yes, we're finally here." said Mayu.

They were all glad to have finally arrived. Mayu felt the feelings a run away most likely feels after coming home. She was glad to be home, but was nervous about seeing everyone again after being gone for so long. Kakashi grabbed hold for her hand, and they all entered the village. As they made their way towards Mayu's house the Genin were looking around. This was their first time in another ninja village. At one they had to stop Naruto from running off because he saw a ramen stand. As Kakashi tried to hold on to Naruto, the group ran into a male ninja who appeared to be in his late forties.

"Tama-sensei!" said Mayu.

"Mayu, long time no see." Tama greeted her with a smile. Then he noticed her companions. "Who are your friends?" he asked.

Mayu introduced them, "This is my boyfriend Kakashi, and these are his students, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Guys, this is Tama. He was my sensei when I was a genin."

"So you're Kakashi." said Tama with a smile. "Be good to Mayu or I'll hunt you down and kick your ass."

"That won't be necessary, Tama." said Mayu.

"I know." said Tama with a laugh. "Oh, by the way Lady Tsuyu needs to see you right away."

"I'll go right away." said Mayu. "Tama-sensei, could you do me a favor and show my friends to my house."

"Sure."

"Thanks, I'll meet you guys at my house." Mayu told her them as she left.

"If you see Yui and Keibo, make sure you say hi. They've been worried about you!" Tama called after her.

"I will!" she called back. So Tama took Team 7 to Mayu's house, telling them about all the crazy things Mayu did as a genin.

Mayu felt nervous as she entered the Kage's office. She hoped she wasn't in trouble. Then she remembered she had permission to leave the village. Even though she didn't reveal all the reasons why she wanted to travel. Once she entered the office, she knew she was fine since the kage greeted her with a smile.

"Mayu, it's good to see you again." said Lady Tsuyu.

"Yeah, you too." said Mayu to the elderly woman. "So, what's going on?"

"We need the help of all the Ninja in your clan. You know Twilight Forest right?"

"You mean the one rumored to be haunted?"

"Lately, many ninja that been scouting that area has not returned. Right now it's off limit to anyone. From what information we could gather, the disappearances seem to be the work of a demon. So we need the aid of the Kigaro clan, for you're the demon slaying techniques that have been pasted down for generations."

"I also brought some ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village to help." Mayu told the old woman.

"Good, we need all the help we can get. I just hope they don't end up on the list of those lost." said Lady Tsuyu. "I will let you know when find out more about the demon. Until then, spend some time with your family and friends."

"Thank you, Lady Tsuyu."

When Mayu got home, as soon as she opened the door, she said, "I'm home!" and she found her younger sister Kika giving Kakashi the third degree.

"What are your intentions with my sister?"

Both Kakashi and Mayu sweat dropped.

**A.N: **It might be a while before I can up date again.

**Inner Aeris: **_Damn! Why does school have to start again!_

**Aeris Leonheart: **Quiet you!


	4. Friends and Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the Kigaro Clan.

**Chapter 4**

**Friends and Family**

"Now, now Kika," said a man with long black hair and green eyes. "Is that anyway to greet your sister's boyfriend?"

"Hi Uncle Joubu." said Mayu.

"Welcome home Mayu." Joubu greeted his niece. Joubu is the current head of the Kigaro Clan. Originally, Mayu's father was head of the family. When he died, Chiyuu was made the new head of the family. Then after her death, neither Mayu nor Kika wanted the position, so their uncle from another branch of the family had to take over.

"Please forgive Kika," said Joubu to Kakashi. "She's just concerned about her sister's well being."

"That's alright." said Kakashi. Like Mayu, Kika also had brown hair and green eyes. But unlike Mayu, Kika hair wasn't in a long braid, it was shoulder length. Also at that moment her eyes weren't kind and gentle like Mayu's. To Kakashi, it seemed like she was glaring at him with hate, and they only met a few minutes ago.

Then a 10 year-old boy who looked like a mini-version of Joubu entered the room, and he got excited when he saw Mayu.

"Mayu, you're back!"

"Hey, Yoshi how have you been doing?" Mayu asked the boy. Yoshi pulled out a headband and showed it to Mayu. "Look, I'm a genin now." he said. "That's great!" said Mayu.

Then she noticed that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke weren't there. "Hey Kakashi, where are your students?" she asked him.

"They're in the guest rooms unpacking their stuff." Kakashi answered.

"Who's this guy?" asked Yoshi pointing to Kakashi.

"That's my boyfriend, Kakashi the Copy Ninja." answered Mayu.

"He's the Copy Ninja." exclaimed Yoshi. Then he looked Kakashi up and down. "I bet I could take you." he said to Kakashi. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you kid." said Mayu.

Then there was a knock at the door. Mayu answered the door. At the door were a man and a woman who appeared to be the same age as Mayu. The both wore the light blue Chunin vest of the Hidden Light Village. The woman had short blonde hair and blue eyes and the man had black hair and black eyes. "Yui! Keibo!" Mayu exclaimed in excitement as she hugged them both, causing Keibo to blush.

"Tama-sensei told us you were back." Yui told Mayu. Then she noticed Kakashi. "Who's that?" she asked. So then Mayu introduced them. "This is my new boyfriend, Kakashi." Keibo frowned the minute Mayu said boyfriend, but nobody noticed. "Kakashi, these are my friends Yui and Keibo. We were on the same team when we were genin."

"Hello." Kakashi greeted Yui and Keibo.

"Yui, Keibo, why don't you stay for dinner?" suggested Joubu.

"Thanks, we would love to." said Yui.

Later that night, Kakashi, Mayu, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Joubu, Yoshi, Kika, Mayu's grandmother, Yui, and Keibo we all sitting around the large dinning room table in the Kigaro house. Everyone except Kakashi was eating.

"Aren't you going to eat anything Kakashi?" Joubu asked.

"I'm not hungry right now." said Kakashi.

"Do you always wear that mask?" asked Yoshi.

"Yes" replied Kakashi.

"Sometimes I think he was born with it on." said Mayu.

"So, Kakashi, how long have you and Mayu known each other?" asked Mayu's grandmother.

"About 4 months." said Kakashi.

"How did you two get together?" asked Yui.

"Um…" said Kakashi. He wasn't sure how do answer that question. He didn't want to say it was because Mayu had saved him when he was beaten to a bloody pulp because he had gone on a date with her.

"Let's just say I knocked him off his feet when we first met." said Mayu with a big grin.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." said Kakashi sarcastically.

"How old are you?" Kika asked Kakashi.

"I'm 26." he answered.

Kika's eyes widened in shock. _'He looks way too old to be 26.'_ she thought.

"Three year age different, not bad." said Joubu.

After dinner, Kika pulled Keibo aside.

"Can I talk to you in private?" she asked.

"Sure." he said.


	5. Kika's Diabolical Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own Keibo.

**Chapter 5**

**Kika's Diabolical Plot**

Keibo and Kika went to one of the quest rooms to talk in private. "What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Keibo.

"That guy Mayu brought home, I don't like him." said Kika.

"Oh come on, give him a chance, you just met him." said Keibo.

"I can tell that you don't like him either. Heck, I know that you're in love with Mayu."

"We're just friends!" said Keibo indignantly. But he knew what Kika said was true. He was in love with Mayu. Keibo and Mayu have known each other since they were 3 years old. They were best friends growing up and were lucky enough to be on the same team after they graduated from the Ninja Academy. At first Keibo had only liked her as a friend. But he also kind of hated her because she would beat him in everything. Though in their teen years, Keibo found himself starting to like Mayu as more than just a friend.

"Oh come on Keibo." said Kika. "You can't deny it. Besides I think you're a much better guy for my sister than that old man."

"Three years age difference isn't exactly robbing the cradle." said Keibo.

"How do you know that he's not lying about his age?" asked Kika. "And I bet ya that he's hiding something underneath that mask. Besides you know Mayu is not very good at choosing men to go out with. Remember Obio?"

"Yeah, whatever happened to him?" asked Keibo.

"I don't know." said Kika. "But there is this rumor going around that he killed himself. Anyway, like I was saying, I think you would be the perfect guy for Mayu. You've known her all your life and she's only known Kakashi for a few months. All you have to do is sweep Mayu off her feet and she'll be yours forever."

"I don't know Kika. If Mayu and this Kakashi guy have something good going then I don't want to ruin it for her. I just want her to be happy."

"Hey I want my sister to be happy. I'm just concerned for her well-being. I definitely think that my sister will be happier with you, than she could ever be with Kakashi."

"You don't know that. I think the reason you don't like him is because you think he's taking your sister away from you."

"That's not it! Don't you at least want to find out if Mayu loves you back?"

"All right, if I try to woo Mayu, and she doesn't feel the same, will you promise not to leave her and Kakashi alone?"

"I promise." Then they shook hands on it.

_'I hope Mayu loves Keibo back. I don't want her to leave again'_ thought Kika as she let go of Keibo's hand and showed him to the door.


	6. Bedroom Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 6**

**Bedroom Visit**

Mayu sat in her old bedroom reading _Make-Out Violence_. She had her long hair down and had on just a long night shirt. It felt weird to be back in her old room that she used to share with Chiyuu, but it also felt good to be back in her own bed after sleeping on the ground for the past year, except for the time she stayed at Kakashi's when he was injured. Then there was a knock at her door. She quickly tossed the orange book into her desk draw, picked up _Memoirs of a Geisha_, opened it, and said, "Come in." Kakashi came in and shut the door. _'Oh good, it's just Kakashi.' _though Mayu.

Kakashi looked around Mayu's room. Her side of the room was a little disorganized. She had clothes, books, and scrolls lying around everywhere, which to Kakashi explained why she never seemed to mind the mess when ever she was at his place.

"You know my sister wouldn't approve of us being alone in here." said Mayu.

"I know." said Kakashi. "I just wanted to ask you about how your meeting with the Kage went."

'_Oh sure, wait until I'm in my jammies to ask.' _she thought. _'Sometimes I wonder if those books we read give him bad ideas.'_

"Well, the reason why Lady Tsuyu called me back was because all the ninja of the Kigaro Clan to slay a demon in the Twilight Woods." said Mayu. "Has you ever you ever dealt with a demon before?"

"My village was attacked by one 12 years ago." said Kakashi.

"How did you guys stop it?" Mayu asked.

"The Fourth Hokage, my sensei sacrificed himself to seal it away." Kakashi told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." said Mayu. "But the good news is until we can relax until they can learn more about the demon. So I'm gonna show you guys around the village tomorrow. Besides we should take advantage of what time we have until it comes time to face the demon."

Mayu reached to remove Kakashi's mask. But he stopped her. "Wait, what if your sister comes in here?" he asked. Then Mayu locked her door and said, "There, now if Kika knocks then you can just poof out of here."

"Good idea." said Kakashi. Then he removed his mask and started to make out with Mayu. During the make out session, Kakashi though about what Mayu said. **_'We should take advantage of the time we have.'_** Kakashi pulled away and said, "Mayu?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"About what you said, I think this would the best time to tell you that I-"

But he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Who is it?" asked Mayu.

"It's Kika!" answered the person behind the door.

Then Kakashi quickly poofed out of there.


	7. Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters from Ceres, or any of the songs used in this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

**Night on the Town**

The next morning Kakshi explored the Kigaro house on his own a little. But he was mainly thinking about when he was going to tell Mayu that he had wanted to tell her for some time. He wondered if he was even ready to say it. He went into the living room and looked at some of the photos on the wall. They were mainly pictures of Mayu and her siblings when they were younger. There was also her parent's wedding photo, and a picture of Joubu and Yoshi. Then this one black and white photo caught his eye. There was a man and a woman with a baby in the photo. It caught Kakashi's attention because the woman looked a lot like Mayu. Then Mayu's grandmother wheeled into the room. She noticed Kakashi looking at the photo.

"Oh, that my hubby and me after we had our first child." she said.

Kakashi looked back and forth between the old woman and the photo. The resemblance was very uncanny. He couldn't help but wondered if that was what Mayu was going to look like in 50 years. Kakashi, also noticed the woman was wearing a headband in the photo, meaning she was once a konoichi.

"How I miss my younger days." said Mayu's grandmother. "I was quite a konoichi back then. But I got injury on a mission that crippled me for my life and now I'm stuck in this chair."

"Sorry to hear that, Mrs. Kigaro." said Kakashi.

"Oh please, call me Grandma. That's what everyone else calls me." said Mayu's grandmother.

"Okay, Grandma." said Kakashi. The elderly woman smiled. Then Mayu came in the room, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"There you are." said Mayu. "Come on, I'm showing you guys around the village today."

So then Mayu took Team 7 on what she called the "Grand Tour" of her village. She showed them everything from the bookstore to the Ninja Academy. Heck, even the flower shop where Kika worked. Mayu waved to Kika. At first Kika waved back, but when she saw Kakashi with Mayu, she stopped waving and went back to work. _'That was weird.'_ thought Mayu.

Then of course on Naruto's request they stopped at the ramen stand for lunch. Each one of them ordered some ramen. Kakashi's students looked over at him, waiting for him to remove his mask to eat his ramen. But just as he was about to remove the mask, a team of 3 genin girls blocked the view of Kakashi. "Mayu!" the 3 girls exclaimed excitedly. "Yuki! Maya! Miori!" said Mayu with a big grin. Then Mayu and the girls group hugged. By the time they moved out of the way of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's view, Kakashi had finished eating and his mask was back on. All 3 of them felt annoyed at the girls. Mayu then noticed the waitress was blushing and had hearts over her head. Mayu gave the girl a "Back Off! He's mine!" glare and the waitress with a scared look on her face backed away slowly.

Mayu then introduced the girls to Team 7. Mayu knows Yuki because she was Tenshi's best friend, and she knew the other two girls because all 3 of them were now being trained under her old sensei. After some talking and catching up, Mayu and Kakashi allowed Kakashi's students to explore the town with Yuki, Maya, and Miori as long as they were back at the Kigaro house by night fall.

Later that night, Mayu and Kakashi met with Yui and Keibo at a Karaoke Bar and Restaurant. As soon as the found a place to sit, Mayu asked, "Who wants to go first?"

"I will." said Yui. Then she picked up the mike and began to sing her favorite song.

_**Seems like just yesterday**_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

_**Your arms around me tight**_

_**Everything, felt so right**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong**_

_**Now I can't breathe**_

_**No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

After Yui finished her song, Keibo went up next.

_**Gotta be treated as one of a kind**_

_**Girl use your mind**_

_**Don't be just another dime**_

_**Because I can't take**_

_**Seeing you with him**_

'_**Cuz I know exactly what you'll be**_

_**In his gallery**_

_**It's not fair**_

_**And it's tearing me apart**_

_**You're just another priceless work of art**_

_**In his gallery**_

After Keibo finished his song, he asked Mayu, "Hey Mayu, do you wanna sing a duet like we used to do in the old day?"

"Sure." said Mayu.****Then while Mayu grabbed a mike, Keibo picked out the song.

**Mayu &Keibo: _Summer lovin' had me a blast_**

**Keibo: _I met a girl crazy for me_**

**Mayu: _Met a boy cute as can be_**

**Both: _Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_**

**Keibo: _Tell me more, tell me more. Did you get very far?_**

**Mayu: _Tell me more, tell me more. Like does he have a car?_ **

**Both: _Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_**

**Mayu: _Tell me more, tell me more. Was it love at first sight?_**

**Keibo: _Tell me more, tell me more. Did she put up a fight?_**

**Mayu: _He got friendly, holding my hand_**

**Keibo: _While she got friendly down in the sand_**

**Both: _Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_**

Then Yui said, "Hey, let's all three sing together." Then she grabbed a mike and joined Keibo and Mayu.

**Yui & Mayu: _Bounce wit it drop wit it. Lean wit it rock wit it. Snap wit it. All my ladies pop your backs wit it. Do it to it do it to it. You know the world be rockin' to it. So do it to it do it to it._**

**Keibo: _Wassup cu-cuz. Wassup fo-folk. I lean I rock. I drink I smoke. Might snap my fingers. Might clap my hands._**

****While Mayu was singing with Yui and Keibo, she looked over at Kakashi and thought, _'Is that a sad look in his eye?'_

Kakashi had to admit seeing Mayu sing with her teammates did make him feel a little sad. It kind of made him wish he had done stuff like this with Rin and Obito when they were alive.

After Mayu's team finished their song, Mayu asked Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi, do you want to sing a duet with me?"

"I don't know." he said. "Oh come on, please." begged Mayu as she gave him "the look." Unfortunately for Kakashi, he could never resist it when Mayu gave him that look. "Oh alright." he said. Then Mayu choose a song as Kakashi got a mike.

**Mayu: _Baby it seems like everywhere I go I see you, from your eyes, your smile. It's like I breathe you, helplessly I reminisce. Don't want to compare nobody to you. Boy I try to catch myself. But I'm out of control. Your sexiness is so appealing I can't let it go_**

**Kakashi: _Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment. I don't make the list, don't be mad at me. I just make the hits like a factory. I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me. No Déjà vu, just me and my, Oh_**

**Mayu: _Know that I can't get over you. 'Cause everything I see is you. And I don't want no substitute. Baby I swear it's Déjà vu._**

****After Mayu and Kakashi finished their song, Mayu started singing solo. "Oh no." moaned Yui. "Once she gets started, she'll be at it for hours." And that's exactly what happened. Mayu just sang song after song. Kakashi, Yui, and Keibo had a few drinks while the waited for Mayu to finish. Kakashi thought about the song Mayu and Keibo sang. Considering that they were just friends, he found it weird that Keibo would choose that song. But by then he had had enough drinks to have a little bit of a buzz on, so he just shrugged it off. _'It's not like he's trying to steal Mayu away from me.' _he thought.

Mayu didn't stop singing until one of the waiters threw them out because it was closing time. Yui said, "See ya.", and took off. While Keibo walked back to the Kigaro house with Kakashi and Mayu. "You know you don't need to walk with us." said Mayu to Kiebo. "I know." he said. "I just want to make sure my best friend get home okay."

"Aaww, that's sweet of you Keibo." said Mayu.

'_Yes! Score one for Keibo' _thought Keibo.


	8. Boys and Girls

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from Ceres.

**A.N.: **This isn't really a Naruto/Ceres crossover, I just borrowed some of the character names, and yes I did borrow the name Yui from Fushigi Yugi.

**Chapter 8**

**Boys and Girls**

After Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Yuki, Maya, and Miori broke away from Kakashi and Mayu, they went down to the park. They ended up in disagreement over what they wanted to do. Sasuke suggested that they spar. Yuki suggested going on the swings and seeing who can swing over the bar. After a few minutes of arguing, Sakura suggested that they vote on what they should do. Sasuke, Sakura, Maya, and Miori voted for sparing. While Naruto and Yuki voted for the swings. They drew names at random to decide who would fight who. These were the standings:

Sasuke vs. Maya

Naruto vs. Yuki

Sakura vs. Miori

Then Sasuke and Maya got into fighting positions. Before the fights began they agreed that they wouldn't use any weapons or dangerous jutsus. So it was mainly a taijutsu match. Maya had no trouble dodging and blocking all of Sasuke's attacks. Naruto was laughing his head off because Sasuke was having trouble keeping up with Maya. Meanwhile Sakura was cheering him on, while Inner Sakura was saying, **_"My Sasuke won't lose to that four-eyes! Cha!"_** But in the end, Sasuke lost his match against Maya, and of course he was irritated that he lost to a girl, especially a girl with glasses.

Next was Naruto's and Yuki's match. Naruto of course used the Shadow Clone Jutsu right away. Yuki countered with her own clone jutsu. It was an all out brawl between the Naruto and Yuki clones. The fight went on until the clones dropped from exhaustion and disappeared, leaving only the worn out Naruto and Yuki. The match ended in a draw.

Then Sakura and Miori went to fight next. For the first 5 minutes Sakura and Miori seemed evenly matched. Then Miori hit Sakura with a kick that sent her flying. While Sakura was down, Miori quickly used hand signs. "Earth Style Jutsu: Nature's Cage." Then some dirt and plants around Sakura rose up and formed a cage around her. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get out. Miori won the match.

After Miori released Sakura from the cage, Naruto said, "Wow you guys are good! How long have you been genin?"

"We've been genin for almost two years now." answered Maya.

"Yeah, Tama-sensei thinks we might be ready for the next Chunin Exam." said Yuki.

Naruto couldn't help but feel jealous of these girls who were his age that were more experienced genin then he was. Sasuke felt equally annoyed. _'I can't believe that Maya girl defeated me.' _he thought. _'But that Yuki girl tied with Naruto. So I bet she must be the weakest member of the team.'_

Then the six genin explored the park, until a creepy looking forest caught Naruto's eye. "Hey, let's go explore in that forest." suggested Naruto.

"No, we can't." said Maya. "That's Twilight Forest. The Kage has ordered that no one go there because of a demon. Not to mention it's haunted."

"Cool!" exclaimed Naruto. "But let's go anyway! I'm not afraid of any ghost or demons! Believe it!"

"No Naruto." said Sasuke. "They said their Kage has made that place off limits. Remember we can't cause any trouble while we're here."

"You're just afraid of the ghost and demons." said Naruto.

"I am not." argued Sasuke. "Don't be an idiot! If we break the rules here, it could cause trouble for our village."

"Besides Kakashi-sensei and Mayu told us to be back at the Kigaro house by nightfall and the sun starting to set." Sakura pointed out.

So the six genin said sayonara and promised to meet at the park again tomorrow. As the girl genin team walked home together Maya asked the other two girls, "So, what do you think of those genin from the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"I think that Naruto boy is nice." said Yuki.

"Oooh, Yuki has a crush." said Miori.

"I do not!" Yuki protested blushing.

"Come on, admit it! You like him." said Miori.

"Okay, I'll admit I like him a little." said Yuki still blushing.

Then Maya and Miori started to sing "**_Naruto and Yuki sitting in a tree…_**"

"Cut it out you guys!" Yuki ordered still blushing like crazy.


	9. The Demon Appears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own the demon that finally makes its appearance in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

**The Demon Appears**

The next day Yui and Keibo were over at the Kigaro House again. While they were playing a game of poker with Mayu and Kakashi, (Which Mayu seemed to keep winning every round for some reason, with the exception of Kakashi winning the first round.) Joubu entered the room.

"All Kigaro ninja rank Chunin and higher need to go to the Twilight Forest now." Joubu announced. "They demon has kidnapped a villager. So Mayu, you and I are going now."

"Wait, where are my cousins of Chunin and Jonin rank?" asked Mayu as she stood up.

"Unfortunately, they were sent away on missions not long before the demon showed up. Lady Tsuyu has requested that they return, but it will be about a week or two before they make it back here." explained Joubu.

Then Keibo stood up and said, "I'll help."

"I'll help too." said Yui as she stood up.

"Don't forget about me. I'm here to help too." said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Thanks guys." said Mayu smiling.

Then Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Yoshi came in the room. "What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"We're heading for Twilight Forest." said Kakashi.

"All right! Let's go!" said Naruto getting all excited.

"No you four stay here." Kakashi ordered his students and Yoshi.

"That's a good idea, Kakashi." said Joubu. "It's probably best that your students stay here to look after Yoshi and Grandma."

"Why can't I go too? I'm a ninja now!" whined Yoshi.

"Because you just recently became a genin. You're not ready for this kind of things. Besides, you're my only son and I don't want anything to happen to you." Joubu explained to Yoshi. But Yoshi just pouted.

"Alright, let's go." said Joubu. As the three Jonin and the two Chunin headed towards Twilight woods, Naruto grumbled about having to baby sit a 10-year-old and an old woman. While Inner Sakura was saying, **_"Cha! Why do we get stuck babysitting the brat!"_**

As the five ninja headed for the Twilight Woods, they noticed a fog that seemed to get thicker the closer they got to the woods.

"Does fog normally get this thick around this time of day around here?" asked Kakashi.

"No, we never had fog this thick before." answered Yui.

"This must be the work of the demon." said Joubu. "Try to stay together."

"Hey Kakashi, can your Sharingan see through fog?" asked Mayu.

"Unfortunately, no." answered Kakashi.

'_What the hell is a Sharingan?' _thought Keibo.

Then they hear what sounded like a man screaming for help. They ran in the direction of the cries until the came across a pathetic looking man being held by shadowy figure with red eyes. They knew the shadowy figure must be the demon.

"Help me!" the man screamed.

"Let that man go." Mayu ordered the demon. The demon let go of the man and then the man ran towards the ninja. "Go back to the village." Joubu ordered the man. Then the man ran off as fast as he could.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" Mayu asked the demon.

"I am Diablo de Oscuridad, but you can just call me Oscuridad, and to find out what I want, you'll have to catch me." Then the demon disappeared into the fog.

"Come back here!" Mayu shouted as she chased after Oscuridad.

"Wait Mayu! Don't run on ahead!" Kakashi called to her. But before Kakashi and the others could follow Mayu, the demon's minions blocked their path. The four ninja knew they would have to fight the minions off first. They just hoped that Mayu would be alright until they could catch up with her.


	10. Deal with the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A.N.: **In case you're wondering, Diablo de Oscuridad Means Devil of Darkness in Spanish.

**Inner Aeris: _I took three years of Spanish._**

**Aeris Leonheart: **You be quiet!

**Chapter 10**

**Deal with the Devil**

Mayu chased Diablo de Oscuridad for sometime before she realized the others weren't following her. She stopped to look and around for them, but couldn't see them anywhere. Also when she stopped Oscuridad stopped. Mayu hoped that where ever the others are that they were all right. Then she got into her fighting stance prepared to fight the demon on her own if she had to.

"Wait," said Oscuridad. "I just want to talk."

"You wanna talk? Alright we'll talk." said Mayu. "What have you done with all the ninja who have disappeared?"

"Ninja? What Ninja? I have no idea what you're talking about." said Oscuridad.

"Don't play dumb! Now what has you done with them?"

"Nothing, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Tell me the truth or I swear to Kami that I will-"

Oscuridad interrupted Mayu with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked the demon in an irritated tone.

"You actually think I'm afraid of you?" responded Oscuridad. "I let that villager go because I had no intention to kill him; I only wanted to lure you here."

"What do you want with me?"

"I can see into your heart. Even though it's been two years, you're still not over the deaths of your brother and sister.

_'How does he know about Chiyuu and Tenshi?' _thought Mayu.

"You know there is a way for you to be reunited with them." said Oscuridad.

"What?"

"I have the power to travel through time. I can change the past so it will be like they never died." Then the demon pulled out a piece of paper. "Just sign this contract and your wish of having Chiyuu and Tenshi back will come true."

"What's your game?" asked Mayu.

"No game," said Oscuridad. "You know not all demons are evil you know. I'm actually willing to do something nice for you. So will you sign the contract or not?"

_'I know I can't trust him.' _thought Mayu. _'But what if what he said is true and he can bring Chiyuu and Tenshi back.'_

Just then Mayu heard a similar male voice call out to her. "Mayu, where are you?" She knew it was Keibo. She was glad that he was okay and wondered if the others were alright.

"I'll give you time to think about my offer." said Oscuridad. Then he disappeared again into the fog.

"Hey, you come back here!" Mayu shouted. But it was too late the fog has disappeared and she couldn't see Oscuridad anywhere. _'Dammit! He got away.' _she thought.

"Mayu!" she heard Keibo call out. She looked in the direction where the call came from and saw Kakashi and Keibo running towards her. They both looked relieved to see that she was okay. "What happened?" asked Keibo.

"The demon got away. I couldn't catch it." said Mayu. But Kakashi felt there was something she wasn't telling them.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked her.

"No, what makes you think that?" responded Mayu. "Hey, where are Uncle Joubu and Yui?"

"Joubu was injured when we fighting the demon's minions. Yui had to take him back to the village for treatment." Keibo explained.

"How bad is his injury?" asked Mayu.

"It was his leg that was injured." said Kakashi. "But I think he should be okay."

"Let's head back to the village," said Mayu. "I want to see if Uncle Joubu is alright."

So the three ninja headed back towards the village. On the way, Mayu thought about the offer that Diablo de Oscuridad made her. It was true that she wanted Chiyuu and Tenshi back more than anything. Also she didn't know if she could trust that demon. Then another thought came to her. _'If he can really travel through time, then I could have Chiyuu and Tenshi back. But wait, if they never died, then I would have never gone on my journey, and I would have never met Kakashi.'_


	11. Keibo's Advice

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not me.

**Chapter 11**

**Keibo's Advice**

After everyone got back to the Kigaro house after visiting Joubu in the hospital, Mayu went straight to her room and locked the door. She needed some time alone to think. Kakashi wondered what was wrong so he poofed in there to talk to her.

As soon as he appeared in her room he said, "You know that locks can't keep me out, right?" Mayu was just lying on her beds with her head on top of her hands, just staring at the ceiling. She appeared to be lost in thought. Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. The only thing to look at up there was a poster of a boy band that Mayu liked when she was 13 and never really bothered to take it down, even after she stopped listening to their music.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Still waiting to see if the scotch tape on my poster will give out." said Mayu. "That thing has been up there for a decade now."

"No really, what's the matter?" asked Kakashi.

"I told you back in Twilight Forest that nothing is wrong." said Mayu in a tone like she was trying to keep herself from yelling. Kakashi could also sense a hint of "leave me alone" in that tone. He figured she would just get mad at him if he pestered her anymore. He decided to try to talk to her later after she had some time to her self. "Okay, I'll be going now." he said and then he poofed out of the room.

Part of Mayu was glad to be alone to think, but part of her wished that Kakashi had stayed. She wished that she didn't use that tone with him. She wished that she asked him to stay and that he would hold her like he did when Obio died. She felt tears well up in her eyes. She hated crying, it made her feel like a wimp and that she was disappointing Chiyuu. Mainly because Chiyuu had always told her that crying was baby. She looked over at Chiyuu's side of the room. Ever since she died that side of the room has remained untouched. Unlike Mayu's side of the room which was disorganized, Chiyuu's side was neat and organized. Her bed was still made, all of her books and scrolls were organized, and her clothes hung neatly hung in her closet. Mayu remembered how mad Chiyuu used to get mad whenever she would borrow her clothes with out permission. Mayu had to admit that she missed those moments, even though it normally resulted in her having to run for her life. The thought of never having those moments again made more tears. Along with the thought of never being held in Kakashi's arms again. She was so confused; she didn't know what to do.

Then there was a knock at her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Keibo."

Mayu wondered if she let Keibo in. He was her best friend and she needed somebody to talk to about this. So she unlocked the door and let him in. As soon was in she locked the door back. She didn't want anyone barging in on their conversation. She also hoped that Kakashi wouldn't poof in there anytime soon.

"I just came to see if you were okay." said Keibo. From the look on Mayu's face, Keibo could tell that she had been crying. So he knew it had to be something really bad, because the whole time he's known Mayu he's only seen her cry once, and that was when they were 6. "What's wrong?" he asked her with his voice filled with concern. Mayu broke down and told him about the offer the demon made her and about how confused and conflicted she felt. After she told him everything, she just burst into the tears. Keibo held her and allowed her to cry on his shoulder. He held Mayu for some time, and then he said, "I think you should talk to Kakashi about this."

Mayu looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious?" she asked. Keibo nodded. "But, I don't know how he's react." she said.

"If he cares about you as much as you care about him, then I'm sure he'll understand." said Keibo.

"You're right Keibo. Thanks. I'll go talk to him." said Mayu as she gave Keibo a hug. Kiebo blushed, but Mayu didn't notice. Then she went to go look for Kakashi. Even though Keibo wanted Mayu, he didn't really want to sabotage Mayu and Kakashi's relationship. Because he knew that would only hurt Mayu, he loved her too much to hurt her like that, and hoped that it would work out for her. _'But on the other hand,'_ he thought. _'If it doesn't work out, then I might have a chance.'_


	12. I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song I used for this chapter.

**Song: _It Is You (I Have Loved)_** by Dana Glover from the Shrek Soundtrack.

**Chapter 12**

**I Love You**

Mayu searched through the Kigaro house for Kakashi. She tried his room but he wasn't in there. She decided to try the living room next. As she worked her way down the hall she ran into Kika. "Kika, do you know where Kakashi is?" Mayu asked her younger sister. "No." said Kika in a very mean tone as she walked off. _'What's up with Kika lately?' _thought Mayu.

Then Mayu found Kakashi in the living room playing checkers with her grandmother. _'That's weird,' _thought Mayu. _'Didn't Kika just come from the living room?'_

Just as Mayu entered the room, Grandma jumped Kakashi's last checker on the board and took it. "I win." said the old woman smiling triumpetly. "Best 2 out of 3." said Kakashi. Then Mayu came up to them and asked, "Kakashi, can I talk to you outside for moment?"

Kakashi looked up at Mayu. _'Did she just see me lose to her grandmother in checkers?' _he thought. But he had to admit that he was glad that Mayu was willing to talk to him now. "Sure." he said as he stood up. "We'll finish this later." he then said to Grandma.

Then Mayu's grandmother gave the "come here, I want to talk to you" gesture. Mayu leaned closer to listen to her grandmother. "I like him" the old woman whispered to her. "I hope you two will be staying for quite a while." Mayu smiled at her grandmother's comment. She was glad that the family was warming up to Kakashi.

Mayu and Kakashi went out into the back yard. By then it was night, the stars were out and the moon was full.

_**There is something that I see**_

_**In the way you look at me**_

_**There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes**_

_**But an unexpected way**_

_**On this unexpected day**_

_**Could it mean this is where I belong**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_

"What do you wanna talk about?" asked Kakshi.

"Well, I wanna apologize for the way I acted earlier." said Mayu.

"Apology excepted." said Kakashi. Then Mayu began to tell Kakashi everything Keibo told her to tell him.

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

"Back in Twilight Forest the demon made me an offer. He said he could change the past and make as if Chiyuu and Tenshi never died. I don't really know if I can trust him. But part of me is considering the offer because I want Chiyuu and Tenshi back so badly." At this point tears began to well up in Mayu's eyes. "But the thing is if they never died, then I would have never left on my journey, and I would have never met you. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I can't imagine life without you. I don't wanna be separated from you, because I…I…I love you Kakashi!"

_**There are times I ran to hide**_

_**Afraid to show the other side**_

_**Alone in the night without you**_

Mayu saw shocked by what she just said. But she knew what it was true, and this was the first time she told him that. Heck, it was the first time she said that to someone who wasn't related to her.

_**But now I know just who you are**_

_**And I know you hold my heart**_

_**Finally this is where I belong**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

Then to Mayu's surprise, Kakashi embraced her. Mayu had to admit she felt right at home in the arms of the sliver-haired jonin. He them removed his mask, not even bothering to make sure no one else was around, because at that moment he didn't really care. "I love you too, Mayu." he said. "That's what I was trying to tell you that night before Kika so rudely interrupted us." Then he wiped away Mayu's tears with his finger, and then he kissed her. Mayu returned the kiss.

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved all along**_

The feelings Kakashi felt towards Mayu were new to him. But they felt good and right.

_**Over and over**_

_**I'm filled with emotion**_

_**Your love, it rushes through my veins**_

When their kiss ended, Mayu looked at the scar on Kakashi's cheek and ran her hand down it. From the look in her eyes, he could see that she still blamed herself for the time Daaku almost killed him.

_**And I am filled**_

_**With the sweetest devotion**_

_**As I, I look into your perfect face**_

"It's not your fault. You didn't know that would happen." he said as he took the hand touching his cheek into his. Then he kissed Mayu's hand.

"Oh, Kakashi!" she said as she wrapped her arms his neck. Kakashi wrapped both of his arms around Mayu and the two just held each other feeling like if they let go they would lose each other forever.

Kakashi began to stroke Mayu's brown hair. "Don't worry about it Mayu." Kakashi said. "I know I can count on you to make the right choice." Then he and Mayu kissed again.

_**It's no more mystery**_

_**It is finally clear to me**_

_**You're the home my heart searched for so long**_

_**And it is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved**_

_**It is you I have loved all along**_


	13. Reasoning with Kika

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Song: **_You're Beautiful _**by James Blunt

**A.N.: **I thought this song was perfect for expressing how Keibo feels in this chapter.

**Chapter 13**

**Reasoning with Kika**

_**My life is brilliant**_

Keibo knew it was wrong, but he spied on Mayu and Kakashi as they had what they thought was a private conversation. Keibo couldn't believe what he had seen and heard. When he heard Mayu tell Kakashi that she loved him he felt as if his heart had been ripped out and put in a blender on the highest setting. Another shocker was getting a peak at Kakashi with out mask. As soon as he saw Kakashi's face he thought, _'Whoa! If I wasn't straight…' _He then quickly shook his to shake the thought off, mainly because it was scaring him.

_**My life is brilliant**_

_**My love is pure**_

_**I saw an angel**_

_**Of that I'm sure**_

_**She smiled at me on the subway**_

_**She was with another man**_

_**But I won't lose no sleep on that**_

'_**Cause I got a plan**_

Then when Kakashi told Mayu that he felt the same way, Keibo's heart sank even more. From the way they said "I love you", Keibo knew they meant every word. When they kissed, he decided to leave them alone so they could have their moment.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

Keibo just couldn't believe it, not only was Kakashi a powerful ninja, he was also a hunk. _'How can I compete with that?' _thought Keibo with anime tears steaming down his face. He then decided that he had to talk to Kika, and call the whole thing off.

_**Yeah, she caught my eye**_

_**As she walked on by**_

_**She could see from my face that I was**_

_**Flying high**_

_**And I don't think that I will see her again**_

_**But we shared a moment that will last till the end**_

Keibo found Kika in the kitchen getting her self a soda. "Hey Keibo, how's it going?" Kika asked as she opened her can of Diet Coke.

"Kika, we need to talk." said Keibo.

"What about?" asked Kika.

"Kakashi and Mayu."

"Oh, how's that going? Is Mayu showing any interest in you?"

"No." Keibo said flatly.

"Well, don't give up. Keep trying and I'm sure she's fall for you." responded Kika. Then she started to take a drink of her soda.

"No, Kika" said Keibo. "I'm not going to break up Mayu and Kakashi. That would only hurt Mayu. Because I now I see that her heart belongs to Kakashi, not me."

Kika who was drinking her soda as Keibo was saying this then spit it out in shock in Keibo's face. "WHAT?" she shouted.

Kiebo then grabbed a dishrag off the counter and wiped off his face. "You heard me." he said. "I'm not going to break up Mayu and Kakashi. I want Mayu to be happy, and Kakashi is what makes her happy. I'm her friend. I'm not going to come between her and the man she loves."

"How do you even know that she loves him?" asked Kika. "They've only known each other for a few months. Not to mention he's from another ninja village, it will never work, and for all we know he could be an old geezer."

"He sure as hell ain't no geezer." said Keibo.

"How do you know that?" asked Kika.

"Well, I managed to get a look at him with out his mask."

"How did you manage that?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. But all I can tell you is that he isn't lying about his age. He does look like he's in his mid-twenties."

"What does he look like underneath the mask?"

"Well, I only saw half his face, but he had a scar on cheek, and he's…well, what you girls would consider hot."

"Are you serious?" asked Kika.

"I'm serious." said Keibo.

"She's probably just attracted to him because he's hot." said Kika. "Keep trying and I'm sure that Mayu will love for who you are."

"Don't you get it Kika? I've been myself around Mayu all my life. It's not me she loves. She loves Kakashi and I have to except that. Besides you never gave Kakashi a chance. I know the only reason you don't like him is because you think he's taking your sister away from you. Don't even try to deny it!"

"All right, I admit it." said Kika. "When I got the letter from Mayu that she was staying in the Hidden Leaf Village longer because she met somebody, I was angry. I wondered how she could choose one man over what was left of her family. That's why I don't like Kakashi. Because of him, Mayu didn't come home like she promised she would. The only reason she came back was because the Kage summoned her back. I bet as soon as the demon is dead, she's gonna go back to the Hidden Leaf Village with Kakashi."

"You should know that Mayu is not like that." said Keibo. "Do you know how tore she is right now? It's because she wants to be with her family, but she wants to be with Kakashi too."

"Family should come first." Kika argued.

"Forget it." said Keibo. "If you won't listen to reason, and want to break up Mayu and Kakashi at the risk of hurting Mayu, then do it yourself. I'm not going play a part in this. I love Mayu too much to hurt her like that." Then Keibo stomped out of the kitchen. Kika just stood there, shocked by the way Keibo talked her. So shocked that she dropped her soda and let it spill on the floor.

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**I saw your face in a crowded place**_

_**And I don't know what to do**_

'_**Cause I'll never be with you**_

As Keibo walked through the living room on his way out of the Kigaro house, he passed by Mayu's grandmother. "Oh, Keibo I didn't know you were here." the old woman greeted him. "Would you like to play a game of checker with me while I wait for Kakashi to come back for our rematch?"

"No thanks Grandma, I have to go now." Keibo answered.

"Oh well, see you later Keibo."

"Bye, and tell Mayu that I went home."

"Okay."

'_Well, Mayu looks like I blew my chance to be with you.' _thought Keibo as he walked home. _'I hope you'll be happy with Kakashi, and if he hurts you in anyway, I'll hunt him down and kick his ass.'_

_**You're beautiful, you're beautiful**_

_**You're beautiful, it's true**_

_**There must be an angel with a smile on her face**_

_**When she thought up that I should be you**_

_**But it's time to face the truth**_

_**I will never be with you**_


	14. First Kiss From a Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (I am so getting sick of typing that.)

**Chapter 14**

**First Kiss From a Girl**

After their romantic moment, Kakashi walked Mayu back to her bedroom. He was about to go to his room to turn in for the night, because it starting to get late, and he figured that he figured that he could have that checkers rematch with Grandma tomorrow, but Mayu asked him to stay.

"Didn't you say your sister wouldn't approve of us being alone in there?" he asked her.

"You know I can just lock the door and if she knocks you can just poof out back into your." Mayu reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

They went into her room, Mayu locked the door, and Kakashi removed his mask for her again.

Around 2 a.m., Mayu woke up in Kakashi's arms. Kakashi was sleeping soundly. She was having trouble sleeping because she couldn't keep the demon's offer out of mind. She still didn't know if the demon could be trusted. But if what he said was true then she could have Chiyuu and Tenshi back. She knew the only way to prevent their death was for Daaku to die before he could kill them. This was good a thing in Mayu's book, meaning Daaku would die either way. But that would probably mean that she would never meet Kakashi. But maybe they could still meet under better circumstances. But that possibility didn't seem likely.

Then she remembered that all of Kakashi's family and close friends were dead. Mayu knew that she was lucky to have some friends and family still alive. She couldn't image what that would be like to have no friends and family. But she figured it must be a pretty lonely life. She wondered what could happen if they never met. Would he still be alone or would he end up with someone else? Would she end up with someone else? But Mayu couldn't imagine her self with someone else. She felt that she was meant for Kakashi.

Mayu then remembered that her mother once told her that everything happens for a reason. She wondered if that meant that she was meant to find Kakashi. Was the demon's offer meant to test their love?

Mayu's head began to hurt. She didn't want to think about it any more. All she wanted was to spend one night in the arms of the man she loved.

Kakashi woke up in the morning with Mayu asleep in his arms. His headband and mask were on the night stand beside Mayu's headband. They were both still in the clothes they wore yesterday. Mayu's long brown hair seemed to be everywhere instead of its usual braid. He moved some of her hair away from her face and lightly kissed her. He felt like he holding an angel in his arms.

Up until he meant Mayu, Kakashi didn't think he knew what love was. He never really believed in love at first sight. But part of him believed that he loved Mayu from the moment he saw her, ever since the first time he looked into those green eyes of hers.

Kakashi hated the demon for putting the one woman he ever loved through this kind of emotional torture. Kakashi certainly didn't trust that demon. But there was still the possibility that the demon was telling the truth. Kakashi didn't want to lose Mayu and he couldn't imagine himself with anyone but Mayu. But he knew the choice wasn't for him to make. He just hoped that Mayu would make the right choice. But he if does lose her, he was at least glad he got the chance to tell her that he loved her.

Later that day, Joubu was released from the hospital. Because of the injury he got in his leg, the doctors ordered that he would have to be on crutches for 2 weeks. So Mayu knew that if the demon appeared again anytime soon, she and Kakashi would be on their own, unless there were others who would be willing to help.

Not long after Joubu came home, there was a knock at the door. Mayu answered it, and it was Yuki. "Hey Yuki, what's bring you here?" Mayu asked the 12-year-old girl.

"Is Naruto here?" Yuki asked Mayu.

"Yes" answered Mayu. "Naruto, someone's at the door for you!"

Naruto came in the room, wondering who could be at the door for him and he was surprised to see that it was Yuki. "Oh, hi Yuki." he said.

"Naruto, would you like to go for a walk with me?" asked Yuki.

"Okay, why not?" answered Naruto.

So then Naruto and Yuki walked to the park together. "I heard that you guys fought the demon the other day." said Yuki.

"I didn't really get a part of any of the action really." said Naruto. "I got stuck watching Yoshi and Grandma. But I heard the demon got away. So when he comes back, I'll show him whose boss. Believe it!"

"You're really brave, Naruto." said Yuki starting to blush. Naruto noticed Yuki blushing and asked her, "What's the matter with you, Yuki?"

Yuki remembered when her sensei, Tama told her and her teammates that people should take advantage of the time they have.

"Naruto, I really like you." she said.

"What?" Naruto was in absolute shock. Then became speechless when Yuki gave him a quick kiss on the lips. After what seemed like hours of awkward silence, Yuki broke the silence.

"Naruto?"

Naruto recovered from the shock of what just happened, he said, "Yuki, I like you, but only as a friend."

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes, and she ran off.

"Yuki, wait!" Naruto called after her. But she already ran out of his sight. So Naruto walked back to the Kigaro house alone, feeling awful that he hurt Yuki's feelings.


	15. Missing Girl

Disclaimer: (sigh) I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 15**

**Missing Girl**

Two days have passed. Naruto was still down about hurting Yuki's feelings and was trying to figure out how to make it up to her. Kika has been bitter since her last conversation with Keibo. She still couldn't believe that Keibo had talked to her like that. But she even more annoyed by the fact that Kakashi and Mayu seemed inseparable now. It was like they couldn't go one minute with out being together. Mayu was still thinking about what do if she encountered the demon again, and was wondering why Kika was acting strangely. Like every time Kakashi came into the room, Kika would leave the room. Not to mention it seemed like she was always sending hateful glares his way. This made Mayu begin to think that maybe Kika didn't like Kakashi.

Mayu was about to go talk to Kika, and ask her why she didn't like Kakashi, there was a knock at the door and Mayu had to answer it. She opened door to find her old sensei with a worried look on his face. "Tama-sensei, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you seen Yuki?" Tama asked.

"No. Why?"

"Nobody seems to know where she is and her parents are worried sick about her. Hell, I'm getting worried myself."

"What? Yuki's missing?" said Naruto. He had entered the room just when Tama was asking Mayu about Yuki. Tama and Mayu turned to the blonde-haired boy and could see that he was just as concerned as they were.

_'Where could Yuki have gone?' _thought Mayu. _'It's not like her to go somewhere with out telling anyone. Wait, maybe she was…Oh no!'_

Just then Kakashi came in the room followed by Sasuke and Sakura and they saw the worried looks on everyone's faces. "What's going on?" asked Kakashi.

"Yuki is missing." Tama answered Kakashi's question.

"I think I figured out what happened to her." said Mayu.

"What?" asked everybody else in the room.

"I think the demon may have kidnapped her."

"**What?**" That response came from Yui and Keibo whom had just showed up at the door. Keibo hadn't been to the Kigaro house since his talk with Kika. The reason why he showed up now was because Yui asked him earlier if he wanted to pay Mayu a visit. He really didn't want to go, but he said yes anyway so Yui wouldn't think anything was wrong.

"Wow, great timing." said Tama.

"Wait a minute, who was kidnapped?" asked Keibo.

"I think the demon may have kidnapped Yuki." said Mayu.

"If that's the case, then we need to head for Twilight Forest right now." said Tama.

"All right, let's go." said Mayu.

"Wait!" Joubu called out as he hobbled into the room carrying a sheathed sword. "Take this with you." he said as he offered the sword to Mayu.

"But, that's the sword of the Kigaro Clan, only bequeathed to the head of the family." said Mayu.

"I know, but I think you need it more than I do now." said Joubu as he handed the sword to Mayu.

"Thank you, Uncle." said Mayu as she bowed respectfully.

"Alright, let's go kick some demon butt!" shouted Naruto.

"No" said Kakashi to Naruto. "You along with Sasuke and Sakura, stay here with Joubu, Yoshi, and Grandma."

"But Kakashi-sensei-"Naruto tried to protest.

"No buts." said Kakashi in a firm voice. "You three stay here, got it?"

Naruto just looked down at the floor.

"Alright, now we can go." said Kakashi.

Then Mayu, Kakashi, Tama, Keibo, and Yui left on their way to Twilight Forest.

15 minutes after the 3 Jonin and 2 Chunin left, Naruto couldn't stand sitting around anymore. Naruto knew that he had to help Yuki. He just had to make up for hurting her feelings. He was almost out the door when Sasuke and Sakura caught him.

"What do you think you're doing Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"What does it look like? I gonna go help Yuki." said Naruto.

"But Kakashi-sensei told us to stay here." Sakura pointed out.

"You guys can stay here if you want, but I'm going." said Naruto. Then he ran out the door.

"If he's going, then I'm going too." said Sasuke.

"Wait, I'll come too." said Sakura.

"No Sakura," said Sasuke. "It would be best if you stayed here with Joubu, Yoshi, and Grandma."

"Alright." agreed Sakura. Then Sasuke went out the door.

"**_No fair! How come I get stuck here with the brat? Cha!" _**said Inner Sakura wildly punching the air.


	16. Mayu's Decision

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, not I. (Oh, life is so unfair. T.T)

**Chapter 16**

**Mayu's Decision**

Mayu, Kakashi, Keibo, Yui, and Tama stealthy worked their way through Twilight Forest, looking for the demon and hoping that Yuki was alright. They also made a point of trying to stay together, because they didn't know what the demon would try to do or when it will strike. Then they heard sound like someone was laughing evilly. The followed the sound and the found the demon, Diablo de Oscuridad. Mayu's guess was right, Oscuridad had a tight grip on Yuki's arm and Yuki was struggling to escape. Then Oscuridad noticed the five ninja near by.

"So, you've finally come." said Oscuridad to the five ninja, but mainly to Mayu.

"You let Yuki go, right now!" Mayu ordered Oscuridad.

"Run! Get away!" Yuki called out to the five ninja. "The demon, he wants to-"

"Silence child!" Oscuridad ordered Yuki. "So, Mayu now's the time to decide. Will you take my offer? I believe I gave you long enough to think about it."

"Mayu, what is he talking about?" asked Tama.

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Yui. Of course Kakashi and Keibo were silence. They knew what the demon was talking about.

Mayu knew that now was the moment she had to make her choice. But she was still a little torn. She wanted Chiyuu and Tenshi back, but she also wanted to be with Kakashi. Then she remembered what her sensei told her before she left on her journey over a year ago, **_"There is no future in living in the past."_** Mayu could see now that old Tama was right. She remembered almost 2 months ago, her and Kakashi were almost killed because she wanted revenge against Daaku. She then remembered again what her mother said about everything happening for a reason. It made Mayu think that in a way, she was meant to find Kakashi. Not to mention she was feeling for sure that she couldn't truth this demon. He did kidnap Yuki after all. He may have let that one villager go, but she wasn't sure it would be the same for Yuki. Mayu was beginning to sense that this demon had his own agenda.

"All right, I've made my decision." said Mayu. Kakashi and Keibo knew this is the moment of truth. They were both hoping Mayu would make the right choice, whatever that was.

"And what is your answer? Will you accept my offer or not?" asked Oscuridad.

"My answer is no!"

"What!"

"You heard me, the answer is no."

"I guess you don't care about your brother and sister like you think you do." said Oscuridad.

"That's not it!" Mayu shouted. "It's because I can see now that there is no future in living in the past."

_'She actually listened to me for once.' _thought Tama.

Kakashi had to admit he felt relieved.

Keibo was a little nervous. He wondered what was going to happen now.

Yui was just confused, because she still in the dark about what was going on. _'No body tells me anything around here.' _she thought.

"Accept my offer or I will kill this girl." Oscuridad threatened.

"Why do you want me to accept your offer so badly?" asked Mayu.

"He wants your soul to increase his strength!" Yuki shouted.

"I warned you child." said Oscuridad. "Now you die!'

"Yuki!" Mayu and Tama shouted but before they could move and before Oscuridad could make his move, a kunai came out of no where and stabbed Oscuridad in the arm that had a hold of Yuki. Oscuridad called out in pain and let go of Yuki.

"Yuki, over here!" Naruto called out to her from the direction the kunai came from. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Yuki said in excitement as she ran over to them. _'Wow, I just got saved by two really cute guys!' _thought Yuki. _'Wait till Maya and Miori hear about this! Ooh, does this mean that Naruto is starting to like me?'_

"I thought I told you two to stay at the Kigaro house." said Kakashi to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Don't be so hard on them Kakashi," said Tama. "They did save Yuki."

"Well, I guess I could let it go just this once." said Kakashi. "Alright you two," he then said to Naruto and Sasuke. "Take Yuki back to the village."

"But sensei, I want to stay and fight." Naruto argued.

"Don't argue with me. Go now!"

"We can come back after we take Yuki back to the village." Sasuke whispered to Naruto. So then Naruto, Sassuke, and Yuki started making their way back towards the village.

Meanwhile, the injury on Oscuridad's arm had healed. "Fine," the demon said. "I'll just have to kill you all." Then everything suddenly became shrouded in darkness.


	17. Kakashi's Darkness, Mayu's Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Song: **_Bring Me to Life _by Evanescence (I recommend listening to this song while reading this chapter.)

**Warning: **It gets kind of violence in this chapter.

**A.N.: **Sorry it took me a while to update. Well here's Chapter 17. Enjoy!

**Chapter 17**

**Kakashi's Darkness, Mayu's Light**

It was pitch black in Twilight Forest. Nothing but darkness all around. Keibo looked around. He was relieved that he could still see Tama and Yui, but he couldn't see Kakashi and Mayu any where. He was starting to get worried.

"What's happening? Where are Kakashi and Mayu?" asked Yui.

"I don't know," said Tama. "But where ever they are, I hope they'll be okay. Until we find them, stay together."

_'I hope Naruto, Yuki, and Sasuke can make it out of this forest.' _thought Yui.

_'Be safe until we can find you, Mayu"_ thought Keibo. _'And Kakashi, if you're with her, you've better protect her. If anything happens to her, I will so taijutsu you into the next millennium.'_

Meanwhile, as Naruto, Yuki, and Sasuke ran through the forest, everything became pitch black. All three of them stopped in their tracks.

"What's going on? What's happening?" asked Yuki starting to get to get kind of scared.

"I don't know" said Naruto, starting to get a little freaked out him self but he wouldn't admit it.

"Come on, let's keep moving" said Sasuke.

So three genin ran through the darkness, not sure if they were making any process, or where they were going. But Sasuke knew they would have to keep moving, for they wouldn't know if the demon would come after them.

Kakashi uncovered his Sharingan and looked around. He couldn't see Mayu or any of the others any where. But he kept his guard up. He knew that the demon could strike at any moment. He just hoped the others were alright. Then Diablo de Oscuridad appeared in front of Kakashi. Kakashi tried to attack Oscuridad, but as hard as he tried, he realized he couldn't move. He figured Oscuridad must have put a spell on him.

"I'll start with you" said Oscuridad.

"What have you done with Mayu and the others?" Kakashi asked the demon.

"I can see it in your eyes and heart. You love that Mayu woman, don't you?" Oscuridad responded.

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**Leading you down into my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb**_

"What of it?"

"Do you really believe that she could be happy with you?" the demon asked Kakashi. "Everyone you ever cared about is dead. Everyone who gets close to you always dies a horrible death. The same will happen to Mayu. Your love for her will only kill her."

"No!" Kakashi shouted. "I won't let Mayu die! I'll protect her with my life!"

"That's bull and you know it" said Oscuridad. "You know in your heart you will be the one who kills her."

_**Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

Then the demon disappeared and a vision appeared before Kakashi. He saw Mayu lying in a pool of blood. There was so much of it that Mayu's beautiful brown hair was seeped in it. Kakashi eyed widened in shock when he saw himself in front of him, standing over Mayu's body, covered in blood, and holding a bloodied kunai in his hand.

"NO!" Kakashi screamed, shutting his eyes. "I would never harm Mayu." But even though Kakashi shut his eyes, he could see the image of Mayu laying the pool of blood, all bloody and cut up.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Sorry Kakashi," said Oscuridad. "No matter what you do, you can't escape the darkness."

_'It's only an illusion. It's only an illusion. It's only an illusion.'_ Kakashi kept telling him self.

_**Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

"It's a vision of the future" said Oscuridad. "You will kill Mayu. Just like you killed everyone else you cared about."

"SHUT UP!" Kakashi yelled at the demon. _'Mayu, where are you?' _he thought. _'Mayu!'_ his mind called out to her.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Then Oscuridad showed Kakashi more horrible visions. The next one was similar to the first one, but it was Rin instead of Mayu.

"This isn't real!" shouted Kakashi. _'Mayu!'_ his mind called out to her again.

Then Rin was replaced by Obito. Kakashi watched in horror as the illusion him gouged out Obito's Sharingan.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Then that vision disappeared, and was replaced by Kakashi's father, Sakumo.

"Father?"

Then Sakumo pulled out a katana and stab it into his side.

"Father NO!" shouted Kakashi.

Sakumo took the blade and began to gut himself with it. Kakashi watched in horror as Sakumo's blood and guts spilled out of him. The memories of finding his father body when he was 8 came rushing back to him.

"**FATHER!**"

_'Yes, soon he will break and his soul will be mine.' _thought Oscuridad.

_'Mayu! Mayu! MAYU!'_

_**Frozen inside without your touch**_

_**Without your love darling**_

_**Only you are the life among the dead**_

Mayu looked around. She couldn't see Kakashi or the others any where. She ran through the darkness searching for the others. But kept her guard up in case the demon attacked. Then she heard a voice in her head. **_'Mayu!'_**

She recognized that voice. It was Kakashi.

**_"Mayu!" _**the voice called out to her again. Mayu ran in the direction the voice was coming from. _'Hold on Kakashi, I'm coming.'_

_**'Mayu! Mayu! MAYU!'**_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something some**_

_**Bring me to life**_

After running in the darkness for sometime, Mayu finally found Kakashi. He was on his knees and he had a look in his eyes like he just saw the most horrible thing on the planet. "Kakashi!" Mayu called out as ran over to him.

"Mayu…get away…from me" he muttered.

Mayu bend down in front of him. "It's alright Kakashi, I'm here" she said as she stroked his masked face. Kakashi wondered if this was another illusion. Mayu seemed to have this light around her. It seemed to be piercing through the darkness.

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**(Bring me to life)**_

_**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**_

_**(Bring me to life)**_

"Mayu, is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?"

"No…get away."

"No, I'm not leaving you. Remember I love you Kakashi." Then Mayu lowered Kakashi's mask and kissed him. The kiss snapped Kakashi back to his senses. "Mayu" he said as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. The darkness around them began to fade.

"You bitch!" Oscuridad shouted. "How did you break through my spell?"


	18. The Celestial Maiden

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 18**

**The Celestial Maiden**

"You bitch!" shouted Oscuridad. "How did you break through my spell?"

Kakashi put his mask back on and he and Mayu turn to face Oscuridad. Mayu wasn't sure what to say. She honestly had no idea how she broke the spell. All she knew was that she heard Kakashi calling out to her and followed his voice. She began to wonder if this was one of those fairytale things where a kiss can break the spell.

_'How did she manage to find him in the darkness?' _thought Oscuridad. _'I used my Realm of Darkness spell to separate them so I could take them out one by one. They weren't supposed to be able to find each other. The spell makes it so even if they move they will still be in the same spot. The only way this wench could break through the spell if she wasn't human…'_

Then all the darkness completely faded away. Yui noticed Mayu and Kakashi standing in front of the demon. "Look, there they are!" Yui pointed out to Tama and Keibo. Keibo was relieved to see that Mayu was alright.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Oscuridad shouted. Then he charged at Mayu with his claws ready to deliver a fatal blow. Kakashi quickly covered Mayu to protect her from the attack, ready to die for her if he had to. _'I love you Mayu'_ he thought at the moment he thought the demon would strike. But for some reason the blow didn't come. Both Kakashi and Mayu looked to see what happened.

"**KEIBO!**" Mayu screamed.

Keibo had taken the attack for both Kakashi and Mayu. The demon had struck Keibo in the torso and blood was seeping out of the wound where Oscuridad's claws stuck in his flesh. Keibo turned his head to look at Mayu. He had some blood running from his mouth. "Guess I blew it…huh?" said Keibo. "I…I…I love you…Mayu"

Then Oscuridad removed his claws from Keibo's torso and Keibo collapsed to the ground.

"Keibo!" Tama and Yui cried out.

Mayu clenched her fist. "You will pay for this!" she shouted. Kakashi's eyes widened, while Tama and Yui stared in shock as Mayu began to change. Her brown hair turned black and her green eyes turned a gold color.

"I can't believe it! You are a celestial maiden, a ten'nyo, or least the descendent of one." said Oscuridad in shock. _'That must be why she was able to break the spell.' _he thought.

"A celestial maiden?" responded Kakashi and Yui.

"So I guess the legend about the Kigaros being the descendents of a ten'nyo are true." said Tama.

Mayu couldn't believe the power she could feel surging through her and the color change her hair went through. She looked down at Keibo, whose lifeblood was draining out of him. "Yui, Tama get Keibo out of here." Mayu ordered her friend and former sensei as she unsheathed the sword her uncle gave to her. The sword had a gold handle with a strange symbol on it that Mayu didn't know what it stood for, but it looked familiar. She was amazed that the sword was still in good shape, considering how old it was.

"Are you sure you guys can handle him alone?" asked Yui.

"We'll be fine" said Mayu. "Besides it's the only way Keibo will have a chance to survive. Now go!"

Tama then grabbed Keibo and then him and Yui headed back towards the village. Yui began performing some emergency treatment on Keibo as they made their way towards the hospital.

_'You better survive Keibo or I will never forgive you.'_ thought Mayu as she and Kakashi got into their battle stances ready to fight the demon.


	19. The Ten'nyo vs the Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Sigh, I'm so depressed.)

**A.N.: **The idea for Mayu's appearance as a Ten'nyo (Celestial Maiden) is based on the cover art of the volumes of _Ceres: Celestial Legend_ I have. I love that series so I though it would be an interesting idea if my OC was a descendent of a ten'nyo.

**Chapter 19**

**The Ten'nyo vs. the Demon**

Diablo de Oscuridad noticed the sword in Mayu's hand. _'She even has the Sword of Light_' he thought. Then Oscuridad pulled out his own sword, the Sword of Darkness. _'She must be the celestial being I'm destined to fight. Now is the time that Darkness will rule over Light.'_

Then Oscuridad and Mayu began a heated duel with their swords. They seemed evenly matched as they fought. This was surprising to Mayu, since she didn't have a lot of experience with swords. But the sword felt comfortable in her hands. It exactly felt like she had done this millions time before.

As Mayu and Oscuridad dueled, Kakashi tried to think of what he could do against Oscuridad. He could see that Oscuridad wasn't anything like the Nine-Tailed Fox. But his attempt to think of a plan was interrupted because Oscuridad sent his minions after Kakashi. At first Kakashi was having no trouble taking out the minions one by one. But them they were beginning to outnumber him. For everyone he took down, it seemed like to more would pop up in its place.

Mayu noticed that Kakashi was having some trouble and tried to head over to where he was to help him, but just as she began to head towards Kakashi, Oscuridad tried to attack her from behind. She sensed him coming and turned around in time to block his attack.

"I'd worry about yourself if I were you" said Oscuridad. Mayu knew that there was no way in hell that Oscuridad would let her go to help Kakashi. She figured Kakashi's best chance for survival would be to finish off the demon quickly. _'Please try to hang on Kakashi' _she though as she concentrated her charka into her sword.

Kakashi was completely surrounded by the demon's minions. He figured the only way to stop them was for Oscuridad to die. But he didn't know how long it would take for Mayu to defeat him. He figured his only chance was to swipe then all out at once.

"Fire Style: Flame Vortex"

Then all the minions were engulfed in flames and were burned to ashes. Kakashi charged up his Chidori attack and ran to help Mayu.

Oscuridad noticed Mayu's yellow chakra swirling around her sword. _'So she's gonna try to destroy me in one shot' _he thought. _'Well, I'm not gonna allow that to happen.' _

Mayu knew she had to aim her attack carefully. She was putting almost all of her chakra into this, which meant she only had one shot.

Oscuridad's black chakra began to swirl around his sword. He planned to strike Mayu before she could get her attack ready. He began to charge at Mayu, and then he felt an attack in his back. It caused him to stop in his tracks. Oscuridad turned his head to see that Kakashi had hit in the back with the Chidori.

"You bastard" said Oscuridad to Kakashi.

"Now Mayu!" Kakashi called to his girlfriend.

Mayu knew this was her chance. But she had to be careful so not to harm Kakashi. Kakashi kept his hand in Oscuridad's back to hold him in place even though the demon's black blood was causing him to feel a burning sensation in his hand. Then Oscuridad took his sword to try to cut off Kakashi's hand. Kakashi used his other hand to use one of his kunai to block the sword. As Kakashi struggled against Oscuridad's sword Mayu charged at them, her attack ready.

"Move Kakashi!" she called out.

Kakashi let go of Oscuridad and quickly got out of the way. Mayu then sliced the demon in half.

"No…" muttered Oscuridad as Mayu's charka combined with celestial powers began to destroy every cell of his body. Oscuridad let out a blood-curdling scream as his body turned to ashes and blew away. It was finally over.

Mayu and Kakashi noticed that the hand Kakashi had stuck in the demon's back was badly burned. Mayu took his hand in hers and concentrated her power into it and it healed.

Kakashi looked at his healed hand. "Is there nothing you ten'nyo can't do?" he asked her.

"I don't know this is the first time I ever used my celestial powers. Hell, I didn't even know I had them" said Mayu. Then her hair and eyes returned to the colors they originally were and she collapsed into Kakashi's arms.

"Mayu? Mayu!"


	20. In The Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together, Kabuto would be a good guy and Haku would still be alive.

**Chapter 20**

**In The Hospital**

Kakashi carried Mayu bridal style back toward the village. He also remembered to bring her sword and sheath. As he worked his way through the forest, he heard some familiar voices up ahead.

"I say we go that way!"

"No, that's not the right way you dobe!"

"Yuki, which way is the way out of here?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I've ever been in Twilight Forest."

"That's just great."

Kakashi knew right away who those voices belonged to. He went in the direction they were coming from and found Naruto, Yuki, and Sasuke. The three genin were in battle stances from the noise Kakashi made heading towards them.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, are we glad to see you" said Naruto when he realized it was just Kakashi. He didn't want to admit that it wasn't a ghost. Then the genin noticed the unconscious Mayu in Kakashi's arms.

"What's wrong with Mayu?" asked Yuki.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked.

"I think she'll be fine" said Kakashi. "She used almost all of her chakra in the fight."

"So, the fight's over" said Naruto unable to hide his disappointment.

"Yes, it's over" said Kakashi.

"Hey! Where is Tama-sensei, and where are Yui and Keibo?" asked Yuki.

"Yui and Tama had to take Keibo back to the village because he was injured" answered Kakashi.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know."

Later everyone was at the hospital to see how Keibo and Mayu were doing. Yoshi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Yuki, Maya, and Miori were all in the waiting room. They were all waiting for word from the adults on Keibo's condition. Because he was in intensive care and kids weren't allowed back there, and also they knew it might be quite a while before Mayu woke up. Yuki was sitting across from Naruto. Everyone else could see that they were both feeling a little awkward around each other. Sakura heard from Maya and Miori about what happened between Naruto and Yuki. So she figured it would be best to give them some alone time to talk.

"I gotta go to the bathroom" said Sakura she got up to leave the room.

"Me too" said Maya.

"I also have to go" said Miori. Then she gave Yoshi a signal to come up with an excuse to leave the room.

Yoshi winked at Miori and then turned to Sasuke and said, "Hey, Sasuke let's go get some candy bars from the vending machines."

"I don't want any want any candy bars" said Sasuke.

"Then we'll see what else they have" said Yoshi as he pulled Sasuke along with Sasuke protesting all the way.

Now Yuki and Naruto were alone together in the waiting room. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Naruto broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings Yuki"

"That's okay Naruto. I know you didn't mean to."

"Could we at least still be friends?"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. With the demon dead, you guys are probably gonna be leaving soon."

"Yeah, but when I get a chance, I could come back and visit."

Then they both smiled.

**6 hours later**

Mayu woke up in a hospital bed with Kakashi sitting in a chair beside the bed. Kakashi seemed relieved that she finally woke up. Then Mayu remembered what happened back in Twilight Forest. _'Keibo…'_

"Where's Keibo? Is he alright?" Mayu asked Kakashi.

"Don't worry, the doctors said that thanks to emergency treatment Yui gave him on the way, he was able to stay alive long enough for the doctors to help him. So he's gonna be fine, but they said it'll take a long time for him to recover." Kakashi told her.

"Um, about what Keibo said to me in Twilight Forest… you're not angry with him are you?" Mayu asked.

"No, not at all. It's because of him that we're still alive. It doesn't bother me at all. Not one bit" said Kakashi in his casual tone. _'Even though I do owe him one, the thought that he might actually steal you away, makes me want to kick his ass from here to the Hidden Leaf Village, then to the Land of Waves, then back to my village, and back here again. But I love you too much to do that to your best friend.' _he thought.

"Do you know if he's awake yet?" asked Mayu.

"I don't know really"

"I'll go check on him then" said Mayu. "If he's awake then I want to talk to him if that's all right?"

"Sure, go ahead if you think you're okay."

"I'm fine now" said Mayu as she stood up. "Which room is he in?"

Kakashi told her the room number and then she left her room to go see Keibo.

When Mayu entered Keibo room, it looked like he was asleep. Mayu decided to come back later and was about to leave until she heard someone say her name.

"Mayu"

Mayu turned around and saw Keibo had woken up.

"I'm glad you're alright Keibo" said Mayu. Then Mayu started kissing him like crazy. "Oh I love you Keibo" she said.

Well, that was what Keibo hoped would happen, but he had no such luck.

"You idiot!" Mayu yelled at him. "What were you thinking? You could have been killed! I'm grateful you saved me and Kakashi and all, but if you died I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."

"Not so loud" said Keibo. "You don't wanna make the head nurse come in here, because she's scary."

"Sorry" Mayu apologized. "Oh, about what you said to me back in Twilight Forest, I love you too Keibo, but only as a friend."

"Yeah, I understand" said Keibo.

"I hope we can still be friends."

"Of course, you're my best friend, remember?"

"Well, don't worry Keibo, I'm sure there's a girl out there for somewhere" said Mayu. "Well, I'll see ya later then. Hope you get better soon." Then she left the room.

_'Well, even if I end up with someone else, I think a part of me will always love you Mayu.' _Keibo thought as he went back to sleep.

**A.N.: **Just a couple more chapters to go.


	21. I Decide

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, wouldn't I be writing fanfiction and have enough money to pay for college.

**Song: _I Decide_** by Lindsay Lohan

**Chapter 21**

**I Decide**

Mayu and Kakashi returned to the Kigaro house after the doctors gave the okay that Mayu was free to go. Mayu's family along with Tama, Yui, Kakashi's students, and Tama's current students were all happy to see her and excitedly welcomed her home. They were also glad to know that Keibo was going to be alright.

"So, since the demon has been slain, are you two going back to the Hidden Leaf Village?" asked Tama,

"I think we'll be leaving soon," said Kakashi. "The Hokage said to return as soon as the mission was complete. So, I think we'll leave tomorrow."

"Mayu, are you going back to the Hidden Leaf Village with them?" asked Yui.

Now Mayu had another eternal struggle to deal with. She wanted to stay longer and be with her family, but she also wanted to be with Kakashi. She figured that she needed some time to think about this. She didn't answer Yui's question. She turned to Kakashi and asked, "Can we please stay a little longer?" She also remembered to give him "the look".

This time Kakashi tried to resist the look. _'No' _he though. _'Don't give into that look again. You are stronger than this. This time I will not give in.'_

He gave in.

"Alright, I guess we can stay for a couple more days" said Kakashi. "I guess what the Hokage doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Thank you" said Mayu as she hugged Kakashi so hard that she almost broke his ribs.

_'Never thought those words would come out of mouth.' _Kakashi thought. _'I think she's becoming a very bad influence on me.'_

_**Don't think you can tell me what to think**_

_**I'm the one who knows what good for me**_

_**And I'm stating my independence**_

_**Gonna take the road I'm gonna take**_

_**And I'm gonna make my own mistakes**_

_**It's my life**_

Later, after Tama, Yui, Maya, Yuki, and Miori left, Mayu asked Kika to meet her in her room so they could talk in private. Once they were in Mayu's room, Mayu said to Kika, "Kika, you've been acting strange lately. What's going on?"

"Why do ask? Nothing's wrong" said Kika. But Kika has never been a very good liar.

"You know Kika, you act kind of cold when Kakashi." Mayu pointed out. "I'm beginning to think you don't like him"

"No shit, Sherlock" Kika responded.

"Why don't you like him?" Mayu asked her younger sister.

"What's it matter to you if I like him or not? You're gonna leave with him and forget about me and the rest of the family!" Kika shouted.

_**I decide **_

_**I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love **_

_**The choice is mine**_

_**And no gets to make my mind up**_

_**I decide**_

_**I decide where I go**_

_**What I need, who I know**_

_**I'm the one who's running my life**_

_**I decide**_

_**I decide**_

"That's not true and you know it!" Mayu argued. "I love all of you guys, but I also love Kakashi. I want to be with the family, but I wanna be with Kakashi too."

"You've only known him for a few months! How do know you love him?"

"Because the way I fell about Kakashi, I never felt that way about anyone before. I know it sounds like something out of a fantasy/romance novel, but it actually feels like I was meant to find him."

_**I'm taking my own chances**_

_**I'm finding my own answers**_

_**Come lonely and soaring to me**_

_**And that's the way it's gonna be**_

"Oh that is just bunch of lovesick bull!"

"You wouldn't know Kika! You've never been in love!"

"How would you know? You've been gone for over a friggin' year!"

"So what! To be honest, I'm not surprised that you don't have a boyfriend."

"I haven't met the right guy yet, and I think it's the same for you. You still haven't found the right guy."

"Kakashi is the man for me!"

"What about Keibo? You know he loves you, right?"

"Yes, he told me but I can't return his feelings. He's more like family to me."

"But he almost died for you! Your precious Kakashi wasn't the one who saved you!"

_**I decide, oh yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I decide I decide**_

"Hey! You weren't there! All you know is how Keibo got injured. As soon as the demon came at me, Kakashi instantly covered me, but as soon as Kakashi covered me, Keibo got in front of Kakashi and took the attack for both us. So unlike you Kika, Keibo understands how much I love Kakashi."

"But why Kakashi? Why not Keibo? He's a nice guy, you've known him all your life, he's the same age as you, and he's from around here."

"Is that what this is about? You don't want me to leave?"

"Yeah, that and I really think Keibo would be a better guy for you than Kakashi."

"You even haven't gotten to know Kakashi! Look Kika, you can't make decisions for me. It's my life. I decide how I live it. I decide who I love. I'm the one in control of my life, not you!"

_**I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love**_

_**The choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**_

_**I decide**_

_**I decide where I go**_

_**Where I sleep, who I know**_

_**I'm the one who's running my life**_

_**I decide **_

_**I decide**_

Kakashi walked down the hall towards Mayu's room. He wanted to spend some alone time with her. Besides he needed it after losing to Grandma in checkers again. As he got closer to Mayu's room, he could hear yelling coming from the room. It sounded like Mayu was arguing with her sister.

"Prima Donna!"

"Insensitive Wench!"

"Uptight Bitch!"

"Slut/Whore!"

Kakashi's eye widen at how quickly the name calling got nasty. Then Kika came storming out of the room, followed by Mayu. In her anger, Mayu slammed her door so hard that it came loose from it hinges. Then she turned to Kakashi and said, "That it! We're heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village first thing tomorrow!"

"But I thought you wanted to stay a little longer" said Kakashi. He knew why Mayu wanted to suddenly leave, but he didn't want her to know that he had heard the second half of her argument with Kika.

"If you wanna go, then fine go! See if I care!" Kika shouted.

"Mayu, are you sure you want to leave so soon?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I'm sure" said Mayu in a firm tone. "I can't stand being in the same village as that uptight bitch longer than I need to be."

Then Kakashi turned to Kika and said, "I'm sorry if I caused any conflict. But I want you to know that I love Mayu and I'll support whatever decision she makes. If she wants to stay here with her family, then I understand."

"Nice try" said Kika. "I'm not easily fooled. I know there are some men who are good at faking sincerity. Also, what is up with the mask? For all I know you could be some old guy trying to get into the pants of a young woman."

"That's it! Come on Kakashi, we're leaving right now!" said Mayu as she grabbed Kakashi's arm. But Kakashi managed to escape her grip.

_**I decide how I live**_

_**I decide who I love**_

_**The choice is mine**_

_**And no one gets to make my mind up**_

_**I decide**_

"I don't want you to leave being on bad terms with your sister." Kakashi said. "If this is what it takes…" Then Kakashi removed his mask, revealing his face to Kika. Kika's eyes widened and her mouth hung open in shock as she stared at the sliver-haired jonin's perfect face, with the exception of the scar on his eye and the one on his cheek."

"So what do think now?" Kakashi asked Kika.

"Does he have a brother?" asked Kika.

"Sorry, I'm an only child" answered Kakashi.

"Do you have any cousins?"

"No, sorry."

"Oh come on!"

"It's true," said Mayu. "Kakashi doesn't have any family."

"Oh" was all Kika could say. Then she walked away with her head hung down in defeat. Mayu kissed Kakashi and said, "I love you."

"I know" he said. Then the couple went into Mayu's room. Mayu repaired the damage to her door and then locked it.

**A.N.: **In case you're wondering, no they're not gonna do it. So keep those thoughts and images to yourselves ya nasties. Well anyway, just one more chapter to go.


	22. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A.N.: **I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story more than once:

LoveAnime4ever, First Autumn Leaf, MizurioHiei a.k.a Mizzy H, Nightshourd, Zafrand, and kakashi-chan. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the last chapter.

**Chapter 22**

**Memories**

The next day, Mayu went to talk to Joubu about the transformation she went through when she fought with the demon.

"Uncle Joubu," Mayu began. "The other day when I was fighting the demon-"

"I know" said Joubu. "Yui and Tama told me while you were unconscious. So your celestial powers have finally awakened."

"You say that like you were expecting it" said Mayu.

"I was excepting it" said Joubu. "Every 100 years, a girl born into the Kigaro Clan becomes a celestial maiden. The day you were born is exactly 100 years since the last ten'nyo was born. So we all knew that you would be the next one to have celestial powers. But the strange thing is the powers normally awaken at age 16. Oh well, you were a late bloomer growing up anyway."

"I didn't come to talk about my teenage years" said Mayu. Her uncle's comment made her years she was going through puberty. Then she found herself praying that Kika wouldn't tell Kakashi that she didn't get her first real bra till she was 16. _'If she says anything about my years as the flat-chested wonder, I'll so kill her.' _Mayu thought. _'Or could just tell everyone that she stuffs her bra.'_

"Right," said Joubu. Then he took the Sword of Light out of and pointed out the symbol on the handle to Mayu. "This here is the symbol of the Ten'nyo. The reason why this sword has been in good shape for so long is because it is not of this world. It was made in Heaven. The celestial maiden, Venus whom we descendents of brought this sword down to earth with her to slay the demon that was attacking innocent people. During her time here she fell in love with a human man and married, thus beginning the Kigaro Clan. Since you are the new Ten'nyo this sword will now go to you." Then Joubu put the sword back in its sheath and handed it to Mayu.

"Thank you Uncle" said Mayu. Then she bowed respectfully then left the room.

In the next room, she found Kika talking to Kakashi. She was glad to see that were having a civilized conversation. She was about to leave the room when she heard Kika say, "You know Mayu, didn't get her first real bra till she was 16." Kakashi's visible eye widened.

_'That's it! She is so dead!' _thought Mayu. Then she said, "I wouldn't talk Miss Stuffs Her Bra."

"Shut up!" Kika shouted blushing. Then the sister got into a heated argument. While they were arguing, Kakashi got out of the room as fast as he could, not wanting to get involved. When Mayu finally noticed that Kakashi left the room, she shouted at Kika, "Now look what you did! You scared him off!"

"Me!" exclaimed Kika. "You started it!" Then the two sisters continued to argue for hours.

Over the course of the next few days, Mayu and Team 7 enjoyed their time in the Hidden Light Village. Mayu along with Kakashi, Tama, and Yui would visit Keibo everyday to see how he was doing.

Kakashi played a few games of checkers with Grandma and lost every time.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would just hang out with Yuki, Maya, and Miori. Both groups were happy that Yuki and Naruto could hang out without it being awkward. Even though they agreed to be just friends, they knew that they would always remember their first kiss. It was not only Naruto's first kiss from a girl, but it was also Yuki's first kiss.

Sasuke challenged Maya to a rematch, but got his but kicked again. Then he beat up Naruto for laughing at him. Then Yuki beat Sasuke up for beating Naruto up. Then Sakura beat Yuki up for beating up Sasuke. Then Miori beat Sakura up for beating up Yuki. Then Naruto beat up Miori up for beating up Sakura. Then finally Naruto got beat up by both Yuki and Maya.

The day before Kakashi and his students were planning to return to the Hidden Leaf Village, Mayu decided to show Kakashi a place she visited often when she was growing up. They worked their way through the Forest of Light. This was the other forest near the Hidden Light Village. The reason why it was called the Forest of Light is because it is believed that's where the Celestial Maiden first appeared.

"So, where are we going?" Kakashi asked Mayu.

"You'll see" she said.

They continued to walk through the forest until they arrived at the spot. In this place there was a 20 foot rock cliff right next to a lake. The rock cliff was positioned so perfectly that one could jump off it into the water. Seeing this place again after so long, made Mayu think of her favorite memory of this place.

**Flashback**

10-year-old Mayu was sitting on the edge of the rock cliff. At the time she had recently become a Chunin, and at that age, her hair was about the same length as Sakura's. She was trying to figure out how to cheer Keibo up, because he didn't pass the Chunin Exam. Then her older sister Chiyuu, who was 15 and a new Jonin at the time, showed up looking for Mayu.

"Hey!" Chiyuu called up to her younger sister. "Dad's back from his mission!"

'_Alright, Dad's back!' _though Mayu. She was such a daddy's girl back then. Mayu was about to climb back the cliff, then thought why take the long when you can take the short, fun way. So then she cannon balled off the cliff in to the water.

"You are such a little showoff" said Chiyuu. But then she noticed that Mayu didn't come up from the water.

"Mayu?"

Chiyuu waited a few more minutes and Mayu still didn't comeback up.

"You better be okay Mayu," said Chiyuu "because I'm not going in that water after youuu!" Just as Chiyuu said "you" a hand came out of the water grabbed her leg and pulled her into the water.

A second after Chiyuu came to the surface, only part of Mayu's face came to the surface with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Mayu, you are getting too old to pull prank like this." Chiyuu lectured her younger sister. Then the rest of Mayu came up to the surface and spit water in Chiyuu's face.

"Eeewwww! That's it!" yelled Chiyuu. Then an all out water war ensured between the two sisters.

When they finally went home, their parents wanted to know why they were all wet.

**End Flashback**

"I used to come here a lot as a kid." Mayu explained to Kakashi when they arrived at spot. Then Mayu removed her light green jacket, took off her open-toed shoes, removed her headband and then unraveled her braid. All she had on was her pale yellow tank top and tan pants.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi asked her.

"You'll see" she said. Then Mayu climbed up the rock cliff. "Trust me, you haven't lived till you're tried this!" she called to Kakashi. Then she cannon balled into the water. Kakashi waited for Mayu to come back up and she didn't.

"Oh nice try Mayu, come on out now from where ever you're hiding." Kakashi said. He waited a few more minutes and still no sign of Mayu. Kakashi got closer to the water edge. He was beginning to wonder if he would have to jump in after her. Then he felt a hand grab his leg. Before he could do anything, he was pulled into the water. Then Kakashi and Mayu came back up to the surface, both of them all wet, to the point where Kakashi's hair wasn't sticking up. (Like the time he got wet when he fought Zabuza.)

"Oh ha ha, very funny Mayu." Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Oh lighten up" said Mayu. Then she splashed Kakashi. Kakashi splashed Mayu back, thus beginning an all out water war between the two. By the end of the water war, they were both laughing. Kakashi made sure no one else was around. Then he removed his mask, headband, vest, shirt, gloves, and shoes and laid them out to dry. Mayu smiled. _'I have the hottest guy in the world, shirtless all to myself' _she thought.

Kakashi noticed the look on Mayu's face and asked, "See something you like?"

"Just enjoying the scenery" said Mayu, eyeing Kakashi's abs.

Since it was starting to get dark, Mayu built a fire for them to sit until Kakashi's clothes were dry. As they sat by the fire, Kakashi held Mayu in his arms. Being in the strong arms of the shirtless and mask less Copy Ninja, made Mayu feel like she had die gone to heaven.

They noticed some fireflies in the distance. Mayu remembered the time all the times when she and her siblings would go out to catch fireflies on summer nights. She remembered how Chiyuu always caught the most, and then let them go, how Kika would have a hard time just catching one, and how Tenshi almost rivaled Chiyuu at catching them, and how he would always complain about having to come back in for bed before the girls.

Mayu looked at Kakashi, and from to the look on his face, she could see that the fireflies were also causing him to reminisce. It made him think of one night, when he was kid, where he, Obito, and Rin were out catching fireflies. They were seeing who could catch the most. Kakashi won, leaving Obito disgruntled and Rin fawning over him like a fangirl.

"What you thinking about?" Mayu asked Kakashi.

"Nothing" he said. Then he and Mayu kissed.

They didn't get back to the Kigaro house until it was the middle of the night, so they had to sneak back in. Thanks to their ninja skills, they didn't get caught.

The next morning, Kakashi and his students were getting ready to head back to the Hidden Leaf Village. The Kage had wanted to see Mayu that morning so they waited for her to get back before they left, because they still didn't know if she was going back with then.

When Mayu finally returned, Kakashi asked "What did your Kage want?"

"She assigned me a new job" said Mayu.

"What is it?" asked Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura.

"She wants to stay in the Hidden Leaf Village as a representative of the Hidden Light Village, in order to establish a peaceful relationship between our villages."

"That's good to know" said Kakashi smiling.

Mayu's family looked sad to see her go, but she promised to come back and visit whenever she could. Mayu and Team 7 said their goodbyes to the Kigaro Clan, Tama and team of genin girls, Yui, and Keibo. Then headed for the bus station to board the bus heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village and of course, Mayu took the Sword of Light with her.

On the bus ride back, Mayu suddenly exclaimed, "Oh crap! Where am I gonna live when we get back? I need an address they can reach me at. I don't think tent near the forest counts as an address."

Kakashi looked from his orange book, which he was glad that he was finally able to read again. "Maybe, you could stay at my place?" he suggested.

"Are you sure?" asked Mayu. She knew that moving in with him would be a big step.

"I'm sure" said Kakashi.

"Great" said Mayu smiling.

The first hour of the trip back home was quiet, then Naruto starting singing 99 Bottles of Sake on the wall. _'This is going to be a long trip home' _Kakashi, Mayu, Sasuke, and Sakura thought.

**A.N.: **And that was _The Light in the Dark Part II_. I'm thinking about writing one more Kakashi/Mayu story. I have a few ideas, but I'm not sure which ones I wanna use. But before I start on _The Light in the Dark Part III_, I have other story ideas I wanna work on. Until then, Peace Out.


End file.
